This is the invention of a lid of thermoplastic synthetic material, preferably transparent, to be applied a-top open egg-trays, made of card-board, wood-by-products or styrofoam and/or the like. Said trays are to contain a determined number of eggs, for example 20, 24, 30, 36 and are commonly known as egg-trays. These trays feature a number of truncated cone shaped cavities at given intervals.
These egg-trays, along their outer perimeters, feature one half cone shape and one half pyramid shaped reliefs, along with small cone and pyramidal segments at their corners.
To permit visual inspection of the eggs, and to ease manipulation in wrapping, these trays are equipped with a lid of synthetic, transparent material and are sold film-wrapped.
During film-wrapping operations, the aforementioned lids have resulted in a series of inconveniences, such as improperly mounting upon the egg-tray, arching towards the lower external lateral walls, resulting in easy breakage of the lid's border often followed by perforation of the wrapping film. It is thus noted that, in the resulting packaging, the eggs are in direct contact with the upper flat surfaces of these lids and are therefore subject to damage when the least pressure is imparted. Furthermore the stacking of the empty lids one-a-top the other results in impaction making their separation (by machine) physically impossible.
The invention's goal is the realization of a lid which eliminates the above cited problems.